A Touch Of Fear
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: "It's okay to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really, really brave."
**New #Hannigram story for you all xxx**

…

 **A Touch Of Fear**

 **Chapter 1**

…

Will pulled up outside Dr Lecter's home, the rain pouring down, police cars surrounding the house as he made his way inside. He showed his ID and walked towards Hannibal's office to see a young women being questioned by Beverley, Jack hovering by Brian and Jimmy.

"Jack…"

"Will hey, sorry to call you back. I know you were heading home."

"No, it's fine. What the hell happened in here?"

"The young woman over there Donna Reinhart, she's a patient of Dr Lecter's."

"And him?" He asked as Jimmy zipped up the body bag.

"That was Lance Proctor, Donna's boyfriend."

"And how did he end up like that."

"You might want to ask Dr Lecter that one; the girl can barely string two words together."

Will walked over to Beverley and Donna, smiling to the woman as Beverly tried to calm her down.

"Hey, I'm Will Graham, I'm with the police. Can you tell us what happened?"

"He…he went crazy. He had a knife and he just went nuts."

"Dr Lecter?"

"Dr what, no….Lance, he's my ex boyfriend…well fiancé. Things ended pretty badly between us, I moved to Baltimore…he, and he followed me here."

"What happened tonight Donna?"

"I was having my usual session with Dr Lecter and Lance…he just came barging in, accused me of sleeping with Dr Lecter. He was yelling and swearing at me and Dr Lecter was trying to get him to leave when he pulled the knife. They started fighting and Lance…when he stabbed Dr Lecter he…."

"Woah woah…he stabbed Dr Lecter, Jack you never told me that."

"Don't worry, he's fine…just a flesh wound. He's in the kitchen."

"I don't really remember the rest, Lance came at me and Dr Lecter pushed him out of the way and when he fell he made this awful noise and…Dr Lecter turned him over and the knife it…it…"

"The knife got lodged in an artery; he pulled it out…bleed to death." Jimmy added.

"Okay Donna…Beverley's gonna drive you home now okay."

"What about Lance."

"We'll take him to the morgue; he'll need to be formally identified. If you could maybe come in over the next few days to do that."

"Sure."

"Okay, Beverley do you wanna…" Will began.

"No worries, Jack?"

"Yeah I'll be right behind you."

Jack and Will watched as they carried Lance away, Donna and Beverley following behind.

"Jack you never said Hannibal got hurt."

"Will relax, it's nothing serious. He has been a bit quiet though."

"I better go and check on him."

"Well I'm heading back. Let him know the cleaners will be by tomorrow to clean up the scene."

"Sure, night Jack."

…

Will made his way down the hall and towards the kitchen to see Hannibal with his back to him, his hands steadying himself on the counter, his head down. Will came up beside him, placing a warm hand on his back, startling him.

"Hannibal…"

"Will…hello, I didn't know you were here."

"Jack called, told me what happened. How are you?"

"Me…I'm not the one lying dead."

Hannibal went quiet as he sat down on the stool, Will watched him closely, seeing his arms shake slightly…blood down the side of his shirt, a cut to his head.

"You've certainly been in the wars tonight. Where's your first aid kit."

"Under the sink."

"Stay put, I'll get it."

Hannibal watched as Will searched the cupboard and brought out the first aid kit, bringing it over to the kitchen table.

"Hannibal sit down over here for a sec."

Hannibal obliged and sat down, a pained expression on his face. Will went to the sink and filled a basin of water before taking it back over to the table, rinsing out the cloth before cleaning up the wound on Hannibal's forehead. Will could feel Hannibal's eyes on him as he tended to him, his breath warm against his skin.

"Hannibal you gotta be more careful when you take on patients or at least get some better security for this place."

"I didn't see Donna as a threat."

"And Lance?"

"As far as she was aware, he was in Texas."

"He could have killed you."

"You sound like you care."

Will looked him in the eyes before rinsing out the cloth.

"Take off your shirt."

Hannibal did as he was asked and removed his shirt, a small pained noise leaving his lips.

"You okay?"

"I think I may have done something to my ribs when we were fighting."

"You think."

"Mmmmm, it's fine."

"Okay look, maybe we should take you to the emergency room."

"No, really I'll be okay. I think they're just bruised."

Will rolled his eyes in despair as he treated the wound just above his abdomen; his breath hitching as he took in the sight of Hannibal's toned body.

"Is everything alright Will?"

"Huh…oh yeah fine, it's eh…not as bad as it looked, you're lucky."

Will finished and wrapped a bandage around Hannibal's waist to help with his ribs.

"Okay, all finished."

"Thank you Will."

"You're welcome."

Hannibal got up slowly and went to make them both some tea, Will coming over to the counter and watched Hannibal as he worked.

"Were you scared?" Will suddenly asked.

Hannibal stopped what he was doing, his back to Will, going quiet. Will came around the counter to stand beside the older man, taking the tea spoon from his shaking hand.

"Hannibal, you're fine."

"I don't know why I'm feeling like this, you know me…what I'm capable off. Why has this affected me like this?"

"Because he tried to kill you, in your own home...in front of your patient."

"The only person I've ever wanted, needed to protect was you. When I saw him go for Donna, something inside me just…I got very angry."

"You only ever wanted to protect me huh?" He smiled.

"Well I…"

"Look, I know we haven't really talked since I got pretty wasted last week and yeah I have been avoiding you I guess."

"Will it's fine."

"No, I don't really know why I…why I…"

"Kissed me? You were drunk Will, you didn't know what you were doing and I…"

"Actually I did, knew what I was doing. That's why I got drunk, I needed some dutch courage."

Will closed the space between them, bringing their lips together. Hannibal stood frozen for a moment, not quite believing it was actually happening, relaxing when he felt Will's arm coming around his waist pulling him closer.

"When Jack called and said there was a dead man in your office and that he had tried to kill you, so many things ran through my mind. Fear…regret."

"What do you regret Will?" Hannibal asked, his breath warm.

"Not doing this sooner and being so thankful that I still get the chance."

"You're not drunk now?"

"No, I know exactly what I'm doing and what I want…I want you Hannibal."

Hannibal smiled, his hand coming to cup the side of Will's face.

"Will…I've dreamed of hearing those words from you for so long, never quite believing I ever would."

"Well believe it." He smiled before kissing him again. "Maybe we should take this the bedroom, what do you say?"

"I say…yes."

…

-Fin


End file.
